Listen to the Falling Stars
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: [oneshot] Celeste Shimamura remembers as she looks at the night sky. A meteor shower starts and her Uncle Jet flies her to look closer. Of course, she doesn’t remember that it’s her own birthday!


NOTE: I have no idea why I wrote this. I started playing a game and an idea came to mind. Maybe I drank too much Coke. I dunno.

So, now I present to you....

Listen to the Falling Stars

-&-&-&-&-

As she sat there, she wondered. No one was around, so it was safe for her to assume they were all asleep. Carefully, Celeste slid on her care-worn shoes and ran out onto the back deck. Her telescope was already set up to view the late summer sky.

Celeste could almost hear her mother if it was known that she was out this late.

"Celeste Shimamura! Your father and I have told you that it isn't safe to be out by yourself at night! Didn't we tell you that we were kidnapped? That was the way we met!"

She smiled and looked up into the sky. The end of summer was the best time of the year. Both Leo and Virgo were in the sky, along with the Milky Way. Earlier in the summer, there had been a meteor shower that Celeste had stayed up until five in the morning to watch.

But now that school was to go back in, Celeste would have to sacrifice her late nights to homework. Last year, her mom had read the long essay she had written about her family. Celeste had been trying to smuggle it into her binder, but it hadn't worked as her father swiped it from her hands.

Instead, her parents were pleased with what she had written about her large family. The teacher was still wondering how Celeste could have a mother with enhanced sight and hearing, but Celeste was very pleased with the A-plus she had received in seventh grade English.

Now that it was midnight, she looked at Polaris. The one time her parents had taken her in fifth grade with Ivan to the planetarium, Celeste had learned that Polaris was less than one degree off of being exactly 90 degrees. Her parents had been trying to explain to the guide that their daughter was utterly obsessed with outer space, but the guide was trying to get over himself that he was meeting his old friends Francoise and Joe.

That was the day Celeste met her Uncle Jet. It hadn't been long after that she met Uncle Chang in his fancy Chinese restaurant with Uncle Britain.

This year, it would mark three years since their family picture. Celeste continued to look at Polaris and have fond memories. Until...

A falling star streaked across the sky, slowly but surely.

Celeste was over wishing on a falling star, but she did anyway.

'I wish I could know why my parents don't want me alone. What happened to make them that way?' Celeste wished, closing her aquamarine eyes. Once she opened them, the falling star was gone forever. Celeste was happy that she had gotten her wish out in time.

Of course, she didn't need to worry.

"Another meteor shower!" Celeste gasped. Two in one summer!

"Celeste, what are you doing up this late?" Her dad walked out onto the deck, catching Celeste with her almond hair fluttering on the deck.

"Daddy! Why are you here?" Celeste exclaimed, shocked beyond all reason.

"We thought you'd be out here. It isn't hard to find you these days." He replied. "Jet was wondering where you were. He said that he wanted to take you to a better view."

"Oh!" Celeste jumped. "Really? Where is he?"

"Right here, sweetheart." Celeste's Uncle jet replied. Celeste ran into his open arms to hug him.

"Can you really take me closer? That would be so cool!" The twelve-year old girl practically shrieked.

"Jet, Joe, I've been looking for you!" Celeste's mother made an appearance.

"I was just taking Celeste to get a better view of the shower," Uncle Jet explained. "Don't mind us, Francoise."

"Just get back by dawn." Her mom replied.

"Bye mom, bye daddy!" Celeste shouted as Uncle Jet lit his rockets. They flew up into the night sky. Celeste's eyes couldn't take it in fast enough as the city lights died behind them and the stars came closer. Her long brown hair flew behind in the wind, following on their path to the sky.

At last, there were so high up that there were no city lights, no buildings, no cars, no trees, not even birds to block Celeste's view.

"Uncle Jet, how can I thank you enough?" Celeste asked.

"By inviting all your uncles, your cousin and your grandpa to one of you and your mother's dinner parties. We need to celebrate your thirteenth birthday!" Her uncle answered, kissing her head.

"Aww! Do I have to call them again?" Celeste pouted.

"No. I already called them. They'll be here tomorrow." He responded.

'My wish will come true soon!' Celeste thought joyfully.

As one last meteor flew across the sky, Celeste traced it with her finger.

"Alright, time to go back. Your mom's going to kill me if we're here any longer." He said, but Celeste was sound asleep. He brushed the hair out of her face and flew back to her house.

"Jet, do you know that it's her birthday already? I can't imagine it was thirteen years ago this night that she came to us. Did you call everyone?" Celeste's mom asked.

"Yes, I did. They'll be here in the morning. I hope she hasn't figured it out already," Jet replied.

"Celeste is probably still wondering. Still, I wonder..." Her dad began. The sun was rising. There was a knock at the door.

Celeste shifted in her sleep, so Jet transferred her to her father's arms. "I'll answer it," he whispered. "It's probably them."

As it turned out it was. Every single member of Celeste's family had turned up.

Uncle Britain turned into a rooster and crowed. Celeste jolted awake in her dad's arms.

"Happy birthday, Celeste!" Everyone cheered, from her cousin Ivan to her Grandpa Issac. Celeste turned bright red and hugged them each in turn.

'Maybe not today, but my wish will come true. The stars told me last night.' Celeste thought as she hugged her grandpa. 'All I have to do is listen to the falling stars.'

-&-&-&-&-

Yay! This is a one-shot. So yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out who her parents were. We didn't go too in-depth, but I love it. I hope you love it too!


End file.
